


I Promise You

by alliaskofyou



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2018 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BPD, BPD Lance, Borderline Personality Disorder, IM JUST TAGGING IT BECAUSE IT IS MENTIONED, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lance has BPD, M/M, NO ONE REALLY COMMITS SUICIDE, Oaths & Vows, SHIRO AND LANCE ARE HAPPILY IN LOVE AND GET MARRIED, Vows, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, this ends happy, wedding vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Shance Fluff Week Day 8: Free DayLance gives his wedding vows.(This is also the first part of my series about Lance having BPD.)





	I Promise You

Lance stands next to Shiro, turns to him, and feels Shiro squeeze his hand. He takes a steadying breath and is about to look at the crowd of family and friends awaiting his words, but Shiro reaches out his hands and turns Lance’s face toward his.

 

“You’re okay. Pretend it’s just us.”

 

Lance offers a shaky smile and begins. “When I was diagnosed with Borderline Personality Disorder, I thought I was doomed to be alone for the rest of my life. I thought I was broken, unfixable. I thought I was damaged goods.” He feels a tear drip down his cheek. Shiro grips his hands tighter. He meets Shiro’s eyes and they’re brimming with so much love, love for him, and Lance can barely breathe. Lance feels more tears fall. He can’t believe how unbelievably happy he is. “I never thought I would get to live a happy, healthy life. I thought I would have to just survive. Every day would be a battle, a struggle until I decided to kill myself.” 

 

He can feel the shock of the audience. He’s never been this honest with any of them. Tears stream down Shiro’s cheeks.

 

“But I was wrong, so wrong. And I’ve never been so happy to be wrong.”

 

Shiro releases a choked laugh. 

 

“I’ve found someone who makes me want to live, to fight the intrusive thoughts, to cope with my ever-shifting moods. Shiro, you make me want to live. I love you so much that I feel like I’m going to burst.”

 

Shiro’s smile is contagious and Lance can’t help but smile through the tears. “There are days I still want to die, but I remember you, I focus on you. It doesn’t make everything better. I’m not perfectly healed. I never will be, but with you, I realize the importance of my life. For you, for us, I will fight. I will love you now and forever.” Lance ends his speech and Shiro crushes him to his chest, squeezing him to the point that Lance can barely breathe, but Lance welcomes the pain as he squeezes Shiro back just as hard. 

 

Coran clears his throat, silent tears at the corners of his eyes. “You may now kiss your husband.”

 

Shiro pulls out of the hug and kisses Lance. He kisses him like he’s worth it like he’s worthy of life and of Shiro’s love. And Lance knows he is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! : )
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
